


The Imposter

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Clones, Corny, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Imposters, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) Has a Clone, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Psychological Drama, Romantic Friendship, Spies & Secret Agents, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance comes face to face with two Keiths. One of them is a clone, and he has to get rid of the clone, but how can he choose the right one without killing his best friend?!Oneshot/drabble





	The Imposter

Lance didn't know what to do. Why was he in this position?! He didn't want to make the wrong decision and kill the wrong person!

Keith pointed to an exact mirror version of him. "Lance, what are you waiting for?! Shoot him!"

The other Keith pointed at the first Keith though. "What? No, shoot him!"

Lance suddenly had an idea. This could either work out, or... Well, he was just gonna pray that it would actually work. He took a deep breath. 

"...I say Vol-, you say...?"

"I-- _Voltron,_ it's freakin' Voltron, are you fucking me with this bullshit right now--"

The other Keith instead said, "...tron?"

Lance shot the second Keith. That worked. 

The real Keith looked both surprised and relieved. "Oh thank god that worked."

"Yeah, you're telling me!" 

And then Keith surprised him by hugging him. He wasn't exactly the most touchy-feely person in the whole world...or universe, since they weren't even on Earth anymore. It made Lance smile. And he hugged him back. 


End file.
